


Sanchez Snippits

by spacesex4651



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Snippets of life with a certain Sanchez.For those of you who read my other work 'What a Life', these will all tie into the story, I promise. I just need time to catch up and writing these is much faster than writing long chapters. If you haven't read it, no worries. These still make sense outside of that work.





	1. Chapter 1

Titles will reflect content. Most of these will be short. If you're looking for more substance or a plot line I only have one other work and it's got both. Enjoy.


	2. "I think it's cute"

It was quiet. The music playing throughout the cabin was at a low volume. Considering the slow rate the craft was traveling at and the three feet of plastic and metal barricading the two of you to provide shelter from the harsh winds of outer space, it wasn’t surprising how eerily silent it truly was. Rick paid you no mind as he maneuvered the craft between the asteroids (not meteorites, you’d learned quite quickly) you flew so dangerously close to. The thick black material of Rick’s zip up jacket did a surprisingly good job at keeping you warm. Your fingers had been playing with the tips of the sleeves for a while now. Your eyes had glazed over watching the purple painted nails dip in and out of the fabric’s small grooves, tearing away frayed pieces of lint as they worked to bundle the fibers together, thus creating many small black balls only destined to be banished down onto the cold metal floors.

Half an hour of that went by before you looked up into space again. At first it seemed you had grown accustomed to the sight. A small white light straight ahead caught your eyes. Fixating on it was easy, and you watched as the light grew closer and closer, transforming from a minuscule burst of white into a flaming ball of orange and red magma. Subconsciously, you leaned towards the plastic, watching as the surface bubbled and spluttered, much like oil on a hot pan. The light passed however, and soon you were faced with the utter emptiness of the universe, something you now realized you weren’t quite ready to face. How Rick wasn’t afraid you didn’t understand. Hell how he got to this point was still a complete mystery to you.

You swallowed your fears, growing bored with the fringes of your outfit once more and glancing up into the darkness. Instead of focusing outside the craft, you shifted your vision inward, finding just enough light to gaze at your own reflection. From what you could see, a small logo was stitched into the breast of your jacket, just to the left of the zipper. It was a darker black than the faded cotton underneath it, and you wondered if you would even recognize the symbol. Nevertheless you tried, pushing your hair aside to examine it further in the dim glare. It almost looked like a crystal encased in a large circle. Volcom.

“You got this jacket at Volcom?” You questioned, tilting your head his way to watch as he drove. The lights inside the ship kept his pigment alive and hair vibrant, and you giggled as you watched his face contort into a frown.

“It was a gift.” You knew that was his way of attempting to shut you up. Determined, you reached out to poke his arm, earning you a raised brow as you giggled again.

“A gift, huh?” Skeptical, you shifted your weight his way.

“A-Are you deaf?” Another blow off.

“Gift from who?”

“Are you jealous?” He diverted the subject again. If you had any less patience you would have lost your mind with this man.

“Don’t project your issues onto me. I think you bought the jacket.”

“So what if I did?” Rick’s big eyes rolled at your accusation, attempting to feign disinterest. You however, knew better, and quickly spoke to keep his attention on the subject.

“It’s cute.” You shrugged coyly. Your fingers quickly worked to flick your hair behind your shoulder, giving him the most Oscar worthy ‘I’m not paying attention’ look you could possibly muster.

“Its not cute.” He grumbled back.

“It is cute.” Turning your head back again you eyed him, a small smile tugging on your lips as you played your best sexy-angry face, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

“ Y-Y-You know whats cute? WheUURP-When your naked on my bed, with your little ass up for me, r-ready for me to- f-for you to take my cock because you think your a big girl. T-The jacket? Decent. At UURP best.”


	3. "Stop Snoring" *

Everything was peaceful. You’d finally nodded off into dreamworld with all your worries aside. That is, until, a certain senior citizen in a similar state began to snore beside you. Slowly rousing from your unconscious rendering you turned in the darkness, reaching out to find the reason behind the shrill intrusion and attempting to cease it. In your half roused state however, you forgot to care how hard you actually hit the sleeping lump beside you; only realizing how harshly you had beaten it when it began to groan in pain. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rick mumbled angrily, beginning to shove you back now as your arm retreated. 

“You were snoring.” The soft white pillow below you somewhat muffled your words, but the curled up position you had resided in was far too comfortable to risk loosing. 

“W-W-What so that means y-you can hit me?” He protested. Rick was starting to wake up, his voice loosing the soft grumble that made your heart patter just a tad faster and regaining his usual gruff edge. 

“I’m sorry okay? I was tired.” At this point all you wanted to do was go back to bed. Your eyelids had shed most of the weight keeping them shut and you were starting to feel nauseous after interrupting such an important REM cycle. 

“Say sorry to my cock sweetheart. You need to learn your place.” Before you could argue any further Rick flipped you over, turning you to face him for only a moment. Once he had you where he wanted his fingers gripped onto your hair, forcing you down underneath the blanket as your nose bumped into the bones lining his torso. You recognized the feeling of his soft blue hair as soon as it touched your face and warmly breathed in the scent. Rick always smelled good somehow. Blindly, you searched for his appendage with only your mouth, humming appreciatively once you caught the tip of it in between your lips. 

“G-Good girl. That’s it.” His words of encouragement egged you on as you took more of him into your mouth, sucking and licking at the tip as it continued to grow. The tired state that once overtook your senses had dissipated, leaving you with a stir of desire sitting deep and low in your belly. Warmth spread to your core as you recognized the feeling of his leg beneath you. The hand on the back of your head tightened, drawing you away from the temptation to grind yourself on his thigh and back to the task at hand, or rather, at mouth. His cock had further grown and left your lips stretched painfully wide around him. Nevertheless you took it, enjoying the feeling of being used at his will. Unexpectedly you were pulled off him, leaving his cock slippery at wet as the blanket sunk down onto it. 

“Get on top of me. I wanna - I need your pussy.” Such a poet. With a great stretch you rose to sit up, taking the blanket off the two of you and exposing your bare skin to the cold. Quietly, you threw a leg over him, setting on his lower stomach as you reached underneath you. “Hurry uUURPp, I don’t have all n-oh fuck. That’s it baby.” Ricks cock slid into you perfectly, filling you to the hilt as he cursed beneath you. There wasn’t a feeling in the world better than this. The walls of your core rubbed deliciously against his head as you rose, sighing as it dragged against your most sensitive spot. 

“This is for me. N-N-Not for you.” He reminded, obviously wanting you to pick up the pace. You did as asked and began to bounce on him with increasing speed. His hands gripped your hips, small mutters and curses leaving the lips that still remained invisible to you in the absolute darkness. The feeling in your core was growing. Every time the his tip hit the soft spot deep inside you you saw stars. Your walls tightened around him, and a harsh smack to your ass only threw you closer to the edge you were nearing. 

“Don’t you dare come until I do.” It was a warning you could barely heed to. Thankfully, he seemed close as well, as his fingertips burned bruises into your cheeks and his thrusts met yours. With a few final bounces of complete and absolute bliss and a single touch between your slit to the small bundle of nerves you were both gone. Your vision turned red, whimpers falling from your lips as his cock sat deep within you, his finger still tapping on your clit with unrelenting curiosity. 

“Don’t ever fucking wake me up again. If you have a problem with my snoring I can get - I-I’ll buy you some earbuds. Understand?” You nodded into the darkness, earning you a pinch on your bruised rounded flesh. 

“Yessir.”


End file.
